Marle's Diary
by Lalita
Summary: {Abandoned} Oh my god... I updated! Chapter Eleven is FINALLY up! cries with joy lol Anyways, this is all about what happened in the game- Marle's point of view! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Diaries  
  
Part One~ Marle  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Unfortunately, I only own the game, not the idea.  
  
A/N~ This is my first Crono Trigger fic. I absolutley LOVE the game; I play it all the time. Some of the quotes from the game  
  
may be off. I know my spelling and grammer could use a lot of work, and if the characters are OOC then that's how it's   
  
supposed to be. This fic has a lot of scenes that aren't in the game, so those are just from my imagination. This is gonna be  
  
really long. Eventually I hope to have all the characters telling their own little story so I tried it out first on Marle.  
  
Anyway, please read and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
The day had dawned bright and fair. Sunlight crept into the castle windows, spilling over the chamber floors. A ray   
  
hit an exceptionally beautifull tiara, decorated with a number of pearls and diamonds, as well as a few rubies here and   
  
there, and the princess's personal favorite, moonstone, and rainbows reflected around the chamber. A robin chirped outside   
  
while feeding its babies. The sweet sound of a bell ringing off in the distance, almost like a nightengale calling, drifted  
  
to the castle's many inhabitants. It was to this harmonious day that Princess Nadia awoke.  
  
There was nothing about this day that signified that something very odd and important would happen to this young   
  
woman. Indeed, she thought it rather boring at first. The princess sat in her bed for awhile, tangled in satin sheets,   
  
attempting to go back to sleep. When she couldn't, she decided to blame it on her goosefeather pillows. She didn't   
  
know why she had to own goosefeather pillows, other than to flaunt her family's wealth. Surely the geese needed their  
  
feathers more than she did.  
  
Sighing, Princess Nadia yawned loudly, and, as soon as she did, a small servant girl, really nothing more than a  
  
child, entered the room with a breakfast plate. The mouth watering aroma of porrdge, with treakle jam and strawberries,  
  
wafted to the princess. But before her breakfast could reach her, the girl fell and the plate crashed. The girl whimpered   
  
and scampered around hurridly, cleaning up her mess. When she looked up she was surprised to find the princess down on her   
  
hands and knees helping her!  
  
" P...Princess...Please...You...You needn't bother..." She stammered.  
  
Princess Nadia looked up and smiled brightly. " I want to help." She said simply. Then, " What's your name?"  
  
" M...Mary, my lady." Mary choked out.   
  
" Well Mary, where are you to go that has you in such a hurry?" The princess asked, then laughed at the startled   
  
expression on Mary's face. Clearly, she was not used to help or civilty from anyone, much less royalty.  
  
" Well, me mum taking me to the fair today..." Mary smiled shyly. " You know, it being the millenial fair and all,  
  
being special. Me mum says me must work hard and fast if me want to go, and then she may give a right special gift." Mary's  
  
words seemed to swell with love and pride for her mother. " She's a maid too, you know, and she works right well. She gots   
  
promoted last week, she did."  
  
The princess smiled again, a bit sadly this time. It was obvious that once Mary got over her shyness, she was "right"  
  
talkative. " Then you musn't keep your mother waiting, now should you. Go on, on with you! Have a delightfull time!"   
  
Mary curtsied and stumbled from the room. " Thank you, mistress." She mumbled, curtsying again and nearly knocking   
  
over Leah, Nadia's "nanny".  
  
Nadia watched her leave with envy. Oh, how she wished she was a child and going to the fair with her mother! "But..."  
  
She thought sadly. " I can't have either."  
  
Leah dropped a fast cursty. " Good morning, my lady." She greeted Nadia.  
  
Nadia waved away the formalities with a flick of her wrist. " Oh please, Leah. We've known each other my whole life.  
  
There's no need for stuffy titles here, miss Royal Nanny."  
  
Leah sighed. " Aye, we have at that, Princess." She walked briskly over to the princess's wardrobe closet.  
  
Nadia sighed also as she saw Leah take out a particullarly fine blue silk gown, with millions of tiny pearls sewn   
  
into the corset. " I take it I've got to meet some stuffy representors today?" She asked dismally.  
  
" Yes. The " stuffy " representors, as you call them, come from a prominent wealthy family with a son." Leah winked   
  
at the princess. " I hear he's cute and quite a fast charmer with the ladies."  
  
" Well, he won't charm this lady." Nadia said firmly. She walked over to Leah and took down a somewhat shaggy white   
  
dress. Leah snorted with disapproval, but Nadia ignored her. Her father may insist on introducing her to every eligible man   
  
in the kingdom, but she wasn't going to be trumped and dressed up, like a horse being groomed to meet its master's approval.  
  
" Your father will be terribly displeased, Marle." Leah cautioned her.  
  
Of every person, Leah was the only one to call the princess Marle. Marle had been Nadia's mother's original name for   
  
her. She probably would have been known as Princess Marle too, if only Mother had not died and Father had gotten his way with  
  
the names.  
  
Marle shrugged carelessly. " It matters not. " She replied haughtilly. " I am not some doll that can be pripmed and   
  
put on display for the highest bidder."   
  
Leah mumbled something about willfull children and head strong girls, which caused Marle to break into a grin.  
  
" Surely I'm not as bad as all that!" She protested cheerfully.  
  
Leah's expression softened over with a warmth. In her whole life, Leah had always been the closest thing to a mother  
  
that Marle had, and Marle was also like Leah's daughter. " You've got your mother's spirit." She confirmed. " You're just   
  
like her."  
  
Marle felt a tidalwave of emotions. Her mother.... Queen Aliza. Her mother had been beautifull and strong, sometimes   
  
even bringing her husband, King Gaurdia, to her way of thinking. Marle had only been a small child when her mother had died,  
  
and at times the loneliness was overwhelming. She hugged Leah. " Thank you..." She whispered. " For everything."  
  
Leah returned the hug. After a few minutes she gently pushed her away. " Ah, now enough of that, lass. We had best   
  
get going before that father of yours has both our heads!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Diaires~Marle  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own them!   
  
A/N~ Ummm...Chapter Two! Please R&R! I'll get to the storyline soon, I promise! Just not in this chapter... Sorry if my   
  
spelling and grammer stinks...Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the end Marle and Leah compromised. Marle wore a gown that wasn't too shabby and not to vain. She wore another   
  
white dress, cotton, which had a full hoop skirt, making it very difficult to walk and not bump into anyone. On Leah's   
  
demands, the bodice of this dress was cut fashionably low, showing far more clevage than Marle would have liked. After all,  
  
her idea was to discourage suitors, not attract more. She also wore a simple neckalce, strung with pearls but with a  
  
beautiful blue gem cut into the shape of a circle in the center, surrounded by a band of gold. It was Marle's pendant, the   
  
one that had been handed down generation to generation. It brought out Marle's strikingly captivating emerald green and   
  
cornflower blue eyes. The pendant meant very much to Marle. It was one of the few things left of her mother, and it was   
  
precious. It held wonderfull memories.  
  
The corset was much tighter than Marle would have wanted it, but Leah said that tiny waists were looked very   
  
fashionable. Marle said it looked like she had been starved half her life. She was having a rather difficult time breathing,  
  
to be honest. She felt she might faint at any moment, which she considered a frivulous and flippant thing. Her long red gold  
  
hair had been painfully pulled into a ponytail, held by a simple gold band. She slipped on a pair of white satin slippers,  
  
which were so thin she could feel the stone floor's coldness as she walked. All in all, this only served to remind the   
  
princess that she thoroughly detested royal life.  
  
Leah was called away, and she made a hasty escape.  
  
" No doubt father is working on a lecture on my tardiness." Oh, Marle could just imagine. " Princesses are punctual.  
  
Princesses are pefect." She mimicked him. She slammed down her mirror a bit harder than necassary. " Well if that's the case  
  
then I don't want to be a princess!" She declared, to no one in particullar.  
  
And it was true. Marle would much rather be a simple peasant than have to deal with the complications of royal life.  
  
A peasant was free to do as he pleases, as long as it's in the boundry of the law, wheras a princess...A princess couldn't   
  
even do what she wanted in her own castle.   
  
There was a soft knocking on the door. " Princess....Princess..."  
  
" Come in already!" Marle snapped, a bit more harshly than intended. A servant entered and dropped a curtsy,   
  
trembling. " Your father, his majesty, commands your prescence and demands to know why you have not arrived yet."  
  
Marle snorted. " You may tell my father, the royal highnass that I, the reluctant Princess, am on my way."  
  
The girl nodded and curtsied yet again, then whimpered and scampered away. She was no doubt fearfull of her lord's   
  
temper.  
  
Marle sighed and followed at a leisurely pace. As she passed the kitchen, she caught wiff of an apple pie, and her   
  
stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten this morning. After a second or so of contemplating the consequences, she  
  
decided to dawdle some more.  
  
The princess walked into the kitchen, greeting the serving maids as she passed. She finally saw Cook. He was   
  
bellowing some orders, as usual.   
  
Marle tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around, ready to launch into a full verbal assault, but then he   
  
realized exactly who it was and he bowed rather clumslily.   
  
Marle laughed. " You should have seen the expression on your face!" She crowed.  
  
Cook flushed. Then he said, " Did you like your porridge, this morning? I added in a few extra lumps of sugar." He   
  
winked.  
  
Marle saw Mary desperately trying to cath her eye. Marle nodded. " It was simply scrumptious!"   
  
Cook smiled warmly. Despite his appearance of a hard man, he really was soft hearted on the inside, underneath all   
  
that tough guy act.   
  
Marle smiled in return. " But you know what smells even better?" She asked. Cook shook his head no. " Your simply   
  
scrumptious apple pie!"   
  
Cook nodded and left for a minute or so. Then he returned with a slice. Marle thanked him profously before taking a  
  
huge bite. " Mmmmm...." She said, savoring the taste. Cook really was amazing, she decided. A small chunk of pie fell, and   
  
landed on her white dress, staining it with a spot of red. Marle really couldn't care.  
  
She was just about to ask for another helping when a soldier appeared and bowed swiftly before her. " His majesty has  
  
sent me to find you." He said in a brisk tone that clearly said all business and no play.  
  
Marle nodded. She knew when to fight and when to resist.   
  
She followed the soldier to the throne room, attempting to make conversation, but to no avail. Eventually she just   
  
walked, a sulky expression on her face.   
  
The doors to the throne room opened, and Marle inwardly groaned. There was the chancellor, in all his frivulous   
  
finery, and there were the foreign delegates, all dressed up like popinjays. Her father sat on his throne, and the look he   
  
sent her showed her was obviously displeased. Marle shrugged it off.   
  
She approached the throne and curstied before her father, but dared to keep her eyes on his at all times. " You have  
  
sent for me, my lord?" She said, and made sure her tone was not at all humble. The delegates jerked slightly, as if startled  
  
by her brusqueness. Marle inwardly smirked. By the time she was done, they would be frightened.  
  
Her father said in a tired voice, " Yes, my daughter." He waved his a hand to indicate the representitives. " These   
  
fine gentlemen have come with a marriage proposal."   
  
Marle nodded and smiled the fakest smile you ever did see. " Pleased to make your aqqaintance." She said, in a tone  
  
that told she was not at all pleased. She adjusted her skirts so that the stain would show.  
  
The delegates bowed, rather nervously, and mumbled hellos.   
  
Marle rounded on her father. " I really don't see why you have brought me here." She said, a hint of anger creeping   
  
into her voice. " After all, I'm going to be wed even if I don't want to. My opinion is rather irrelevant then, don't you   
  
think?"  
The Chancellor puffed out his chest, as if to say something, probably chastise her for her boldness, but the king   
  
silenced him. " I would think you would want a say in the matter, Princess Nadia."  
  
Marle shrugged. " What does it matter? It's not as if I really have a say on the subject, now do I?" She said acidly.  
  
Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the throne room, not even waiting to be excused.  
  
  
A/N~ Please review!!! Please!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Diares~Marle  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Me no own.  
  
A/N~ Well this one's kinda short or at least shorter than I usually write! Please read and review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Marle nearly ran back to her quarters. She was furious. How dare he, how dare he! She nearly trampled Leah, who was   
  
just leaving the kitchens.   
  
Marle reached her bedchamber and flung herself onto her bed. After a few minutes of cursing things that no proper   
  
princess should know, she laid her head down on her pillows and sobbed. It was all so unfair! Why couldn't she be who she   
  
wanted to be? Mother would never have let this happen, any of it.  
  
" It's not fair..." She managed to moan through her sobs.  
  
Marle was only vaugely aware of someone patting her back and soothing her. " There, there, now, child...Surely it's  
  
not as bad as all that? Come, Marle, tell me all about it."  
  
Marle looked at Leah through eyes blurried by tears. " It's not fair." She repeated. " No matter what, I'm never good  
  
enough for my father. I will never be a princess!"  
  
Leah sighed and stopped patting Marle's back. " Nothing's fair, dear." She said gently.  
  
Marle turned away from Leah. " Sulking isn't like you, Marle." Leah admonished. " Now get up and show that spirit  
  
that your mother admired so."  
  
Marle swiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. " You're right, Leah." She said softly. Then she walked over to the  
  
window. " Do you think..." She trailed off.  
  
" Do I think what?" Leah asked.  
  
Marle had a dreamy expression on her face, and her tone was whimsicall. " Do you think she's....Up there? With the   
  
angels? Watching us?"  
  
Leah smiled. She had been Queen Aliza's nanny too, and she had grown quite fond of the girl. " Yes." She said firmly.  
  
" Aliza is in heaven, dear. She is watching us. And she is very proud of you, I know."  
  
Leah's words comforted Marle greatly. She then hugged Leah. " Thanks again Leah..." She said softly. " You're like a   
  
mother to me."   
  
Leah said, " And you're like a daughter to me, lass."  
  
Marle let go of Leah as a maid appeared and told Leah she was needed in the kitchens. " I'd best be going, princess."  
  
Leah curtsied and walked swiftly away.   
  
Marle walked over to the window again. She sat on the sill and closed the heavy velvet drapes. It was hardly even   
  
almost afternoon yet. Mornings for princesses start early. Her gaze roamed over the country side. She had a spectacular view.  
  
These rooms, in fact, were the most sunny and airy and had the best view. They had been favored by Queen Aliza too.   
  
Marle saw balloons floating in the sky in the distance. She smiled sadly. How fun it would be, to go to the fair!  
  
All of a sudden, an idea struck her. Why couldn't she go to the fair? She could just say she was ill and then sneak   
  
out! It was brilliant!  
  
Hastily, Marle tore off her dress and pulled on a one piece shirt and pants. It exposed her slender, creamy   
  
shoulders. Marle stuck on two gold bands, one for each wrist. She belted on a gold buckle. She also slipped on a gilded   
  
choker. Then she stuffed her pendant into her traveling bag. Marle carefully pulled a hairs out of her perfect pony tail. She  
  
threw off her horrid slippers and replaced them with bronze sandals, padded with leather. They were good travelling shoes,  
  
and she did have quite a long walk ahead of her. Lastly, she dug threw her closet for her crossbow and arrows. Now, she knew  
  
that no decent princess, or lady for that matter, would know how to fight, but her father had taught her at an early age   
  
to hunt. And, besides, a teenage girl needed to know how to protect herself, didn't she?  
  
She slung the arrows over her shoulder and firmly gripped her crossbow. " This will show him." She thought. " This   
  
will show all of them I cannot be completely cowed!"  
  
She checked her reflection in her wall lenght mirror. Perfect. She looked exactly like a wealthy merchant's daughter.  
  
Marle left a note, saying she had not felt well and was resting. She snuck quitely out of the Guardia Castle grounds,  
  
using her secret staircase that only few knew about. She passed the gardens and enetered the forest. She was a bit nervous,  
  
but pushed the feeling aside. She knew what she was doing was dangerous and impulsive.  
  
But Marle was not one known for her cool head.   
  
  
A/N~ You like? Me tried to describe her outfit as best as I could but oh well. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter Four

Diaries~Marle  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclamer~ *Sighs* I don't own them! I wish I did....  
  
A/N~ Well since some people thought it was good here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was amazing. Simply amazing. Marle could think of no other word to describe the Millennial Fair. There were   
  
balloons everywhere. She had never seen so many before, not even at her royal birthdays, and they were the most extravagant  
  
of parties. Upon entering, you came across a Race Track. Marle nearly got run over as she first entered the fair. A kind old  
  
man helped her up and told her about the races. Apparently, you betted upon which racer was the fastest and if you won, you  
  
got 20 silver points! Marle was so excited that she bet as soon as she found the booth and she actaully won! But Marle was  
  
saving her points for something special.   
  
In the center of the race track there was a lovely fountain made of marble and decorated with many beautifull   
  
carvings. A bunch of booths were also set up around the fountain, all shouting their merchandise and sales.  
  
Off to the right side of the track there was a Tent Of Horrors. Marle shivered as she passed. That place freaked her  
  
out. It had a skull on the top and occasionally someone ran out screaming bloody murder. If they came out at all...  
  
The left side was far more pleasant. There was a bell, and many men were standing in line, hoping to impress. There   
  
were also a lot of benches, and Marle decided to sit down. Almsot all the benches were occupied by girls, young and old   
  
alike, who were gazing at the men. Some were drooling.  
  
As she rested, Marle heard snatches of conversation, especially about a young man named Crono.  
  
" Oh, I do so hope he shows up..." Came a slightly high and annoying voice.  
  
" Have you ever seen him train? Gorgeous muscles..."  
  
" Beautifull eyes..."  
  
And then came a defiantely old woman's voice. " Why, if I were a young'n myself, I'd lock that whipper snapper in my   
  
room and throw away the key!"  
  
Marle flushed a bit on hearing this talk. " It would be nice," She decided. " To be hanging around with my friends   
  
and talking about cute guys in the summer."  
  
She stood and slowly walked up stone steps. A streamer tripped her, and she fell. A girl about her age helped her up.  
  
" Carefull." She cautioned. Then she smiled and walked away.   
  
Marle marveled at how nice these strangers were being. They didn't even know her!  
  
The excitement of the fair pulled Marle along and wouldn't release her. She was exhilerated. No one here knew she was  
  
the princess! She could do what she wanted, when she wanted, and no one could stop her.   
  
As she entered Leene Square, she stood, awestruck, at the sight before her.  
  
Two pillars and an arch made of marble that shined like glass had vines creeping up the side. A few flowers had   
  
blossomed on the vines, giving it an enchanted and mystical look. The beautifull structure supported a bronze bell, gleaming   
  
dully in the sun. Intricate designs had been carved around the bell, making it the most wondrous bell she had ever seen. It   
  
was said the ring of the bell was like hearing angels sing.  
  
" So this is Leene's Bell..." Marle mused, lost in her thoughts.  
  
And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a fantasy of some sort popped into her head, and she could not rid herself of the  
  
image. There was a man, tall, dark, and very handsome. He was dressed in a fine suit, and he was smiling warmly at her. She  
  
was in wedding robes, radiating happiness. They were standing under this bell, about to be wed, lost in each other.  
  
A sudden hard, tall, and definately male form bumped into her, shattering her daydream and jerking her back into   
  
reality.   
  
She fell backward, landing on her butt hard. " Ouch..." She mumbled, rubbing her back. She got up and dusted herself  
  
off. " That hurt."  
  
She noticed the stranger was still on the ground. " Are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned. She got a grunt  
  
that she assumed meant yes. The man, well, boy, perhaps, he really couldn't have been much older than she, started to get up  
  
as well.  
  
But Marle promptly forgot about him when she realized her pendant was gone!  
  
Panicked, she fell on her knees and started crawling around, desperately searching for it. " Oh no...." She thought.  
  
What if someone had stolen it? How could she be so careless!?  
  
She still looked, mumbling things like, " Oh no, I can't believe I lost it!" And, " What am I going to do?" She took  
  
no more notice of the stranger.   
  
At least, not until she bumped into his leg.   
  
He was looking down at her with a humorous expression. She hurridly stood up and met his eyes. He didn't say   
  
anything, just held out her pendant to her. She shyly took it. " Thank you..." She said. " It's a family heirloom." She   
  
explained.   
  
The guy just nodded. Marle felt her temper flare. He knocked her over, and he wasn't even going to say sorry?! Did he  
  
even have any manners at all?  
  
But her annoyance disappeared the moment she got a good look at him. He was tall and muscled, though not   
  
unattractively so. His spiky red hair was held back from his face with a bandanna, but still a few locks managed to fall in  
  
front of his eyes. His eyes...The were a stratling shade of green, and held her own eyes at once. She finally tore her gaze  
  
away and surveyed the rest of him. He had a sword, though wooden. He carried a traveling bag, as she did, and his clothes   
  
were baggy.  
  
All in all, he was perfaps the most ruggedly handsome man she had ever seen in her life.  
  
  
A/N~ Please read and review! I need at least four reviews before I continue! 


	5. Chapter Five

Diares~ Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Not mine at all.  
  
A/N~ Wow it took me long enough to update! My phone broke! I was sooooo sad! Anyway, sorry this one is so short and I'll try  
  
to write more next chapter! Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Marle blushed and looked down at the ground. " Oh my God!" She thought nervously. " What if he can tell what I'm   
  
thinking?"   
  
She willed her blush to disappear, and, thankfully, it did. The guy, whoever he was, hadn't noticed her tomato face.  
  
Marle thanked her lucky stars he hadn't. He started to walk away.  
  
" W,wait!" Marle commanded. He looked back at her. She ran up to him. His gaze on her turned her legs to jelly. Why,  
  
oh why had she stopped him?   
  
Marle swallowed hard before saying in a breathless voice, " I didn't catch your name."  
  
The guy smiled, as if amused. He only said one thing. " Crono."  
  
Marle's eyes considerably widened. " Well." She thought. " Those girls did have good reason to talk about him!"  
  
" Oh?" She managed to choke out. " Pleased to meet you, Crono. I'm-" Suddenly she realized she couldn't very well use  
  
her real name! Crono had an eyebrow raised and he seemed to be waiting expectantly. " Marle." She finished. That surprised  
  
her. She only let Leah call her that. No one else but father and Leah even knew that name.  
  
Crono didn't reply. She guessed he was the strong, silent type.   
  
Another idea struck her, and, naturally, she acted on it. " Um, I'm kind of new here." She blurted. " Would you mind  
  
showing me around?" What was she saying?! She didn't even know this guy!  
  
" Sure." Crono's voice startled her. It was deep, and definately very male. " No problem." And then he added, " It's  
  
not every day I get to escort pretty girls like you."  
  
Marle further surprised herself by giving Crono a quick hug. " Thank, Thank you!" She stammered. Then she recovered  
  
her pride and said coyly, " You're a true gentleman."  
  
Crono chuckled at that, and Marle found herself being irrestiblly drawn to the sound.   
  
He mock bowed to her, almost laughably off balance. Then he straigtened and offered her his arm. " Shall we go, my   
  
lady?" He said formally.  
  
Marle giggled and said in a laughing voice, " Yes, we shall!"  
  
  
A/N~ Well what do you think? 


	6. Chapter Six

Diares~ Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Not mine.  
  
A/N~ A little bit longer! Please read and review!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Marle couldn't help but glance at Crono again. " He really is something to look at." She thought. In fact, she was   
  
far from regretting that he had bumped into her. It was fate. She had been destined to run away from home and meet this  
  
wonderfull guy. " Lady Luck," Marle decided. " Must be on my side today."  
  
Not only had she gotten away, she hadn't been caught, and she was being escorted around by the most perfect man ever.  
  
It was enough to make her jump with joy. Needless to say, she was ecstatic beyond belief.  
  
Crono broke her out of her musings. He gestured to an area to the left of Leene's Bell. Curious, Marle followed him  
  
down the stairs and up to a rather secluded area. What were they doing here? What was Crono planning? Would he-?  
  
"W,what are we doing here?" Marle asked in a somewhat shaky voice.   
  
Crono grinned goofilly at her. " I have to practice my sword technique." He said, serious. Then, in a slightly more   
  
jovial tone, " After all, how can I rescue damsals in distress like you if I'm rusty?"  
  
Marle giggled again. Crono really was cute. " I should have known." She said, rolling her eyes. Then her smile became  
  
wicked. " But this damsal doesn't need any rescuing." She patted her crossbow.  
  
Crono was startled, as if he had just realized the crossbow for the first time. Then he shrugged. " Okay, then. I   
  
guess maybe the damsal shall rescue the knight in distress."  
  
Marle sighed dramatically. " But of course. I should never have expected a man to be able to fend for himself."   
  
Crono made a sobbing noise. " I'm hurt." He said slowly. " Really hurt. My pride may never recover."  
  
Marle rolled her eyes again in exasperation. " I should have known you'd have a sensitive ego. Guys like you always   
  
do."  
  
They laughed good heartedly.  
  
Then, Crono stroked her cheek affectionately. Marle's breath caught in her throat and she thought her heart might  
  
have stopped. Her pulse raced madly. " But I'm one of a kind..." He murmured.   
  
The world seemed to stop. All there was was Crono, and her, and this moment. And this moment was the most romantic,  
  
most magical moment of her life.  
  
Out of whimsy, Marle closed her eyes." I know..." She whispered, and mentally kicked herself. " Comeback! Think of a   
  
comeback!" She commanded herself.   
  
But Crono was still stroking her cheek, and he was making it very difficult to think right.  
  
The mood was shattered by the very loud and very real sound of a gun being fired. The race. " Damn..." Marle thought.  
  
She smirked. Now that she could conentrate, she had finally come up with a comback. " They're could only be one   
  
arrogant, self centered, boasting Crono in the Kingdom Of Gaurdia." She said evilly.  
  
Crono put on a look of hurt on his face. " Do you really believe that of me?" He asked, appearing grief stricken and  
  
sad. " Oh, I'm heartbroken. Aren't I chivalrous, charming, and handsome?"  
  
Marle very badly wanted to tell him he was irrestiable and handsome and magical and so much more. But she thought   
  
that would be a bit too forward. But just a bit. It was the truth, after all.  
  
Marle shook her head, appearing amused, but all she really was trying to do was shake out thoughts of showing Crono   
  
just how beautifull and wonderfull he was.   
  
She playfully socked him on the shoulder. " Come on." She said, and made her way to the Training Arena.   
  
  
A/N~ Please please please read and review!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Diares~ Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ I really hate this. Ok- I d-o n-o-t o-w-n i-t!!!  
  
A/N~ Wow this took me a long time to post! Oh well! Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
" Wow." That was Marle's first impression of the giant, robotic thing that would serve as their training partner.  
  
Crono nodded thoughtfully. " This is Gato." He said. " He's tough, but I think we can beat him together."  
  
The way he said together sent chills down Marle's spine. She thought of other things they could do together...  
  
Crono interupted her train of thoughts. " Ready?" He asked seiously. " You could still just-"  
  
" No way am I backing down! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!" Marle cut him off.  
  
He grinned at her. " Easy! I get the point! Don't bite my head off!" When his laughter subsided, he watched her for a  
  
moment.  
  
Marle was starting to get a bit uncomfortable under his intense stare. She shifted slightly, and he shook his head.   
  
" You're not weak." Just a few simple words, and still they managed to make her heart flutter. What was happening to  
  
her? She didn't swoon at just a compliment!  
  
But it was more than a compliment. He had said it like he was simply stating the truth.  
  
And, once again, the mood was broken up.  
  
Marle was once again aware of the situation by a slightly annoying fighting machine, singing a very annoying song.  
  
" They call me Gato"  
  
" I have metal joints"  
  
" Beat me up and earn"  
  
" Fifteen silver points"  
  
" Fiftenn points, huh? Not too bad, I guess. But the Guess The Winner game was way better." Marle said aloud. " And   
  
easier." She silently added.  
  
Crono shrugged. " Depends on how you look at it." He said, then jumped out of the way of a flying punch. He landed   
  
gracefully, then drew his wooden sword. He dodged another punch, and said, slightly out of breath, " That's just luck wheras  
  
this-" He jumped and slashed Gato, who fell back for a moment, " Is pure skill."  
  
Marle nodded approvingly. He really was impressive. She drew her crossbow. " Well, I'm not about to let you have all   
  
the fun!" She said before knocking an arrow and letting it fly. She hit her target head on.  
  
Crono smiled. Then he slashed Gato from behind, before it could reach Marle.  
  
Gato looked about to attack again, but just collapsed. Then it righted itself and sang, " I lost. You won. Here's   
  
fifteen silver points. Now wasn't that fun?"  
  
Marle covered her ears. " That thing really could use singing lessons." She commented.  
  
Crono laughed again and collected the points. " Where now?" He asked.   
  
Marle shrugged. " I dunno." A wierd thought entered her mind, and however strange, she knew it was true. " I'd follow  
  
you anywhere you go..."  
  
Crono wiped some sweat from his brow. " How about we go see the dancing?" He said, then winked flirtatiously.  
  
Marle giggled. She seemed to be doing that a lot around him, she realized. " But of course! And the gentleman shall  
  
favor the lady with a dance?"  
  
Crono laughed. " How could I possibly refuse?" Then he bowed. " Ladies first."  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took so long! I think the story with Crono's view point will be with him mute. It'll be hard, but I'll try!  
  
He's not next though. I'm thinking of making Lucca's next. Anyway, please please please r/r! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Diares~ Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Chrono Trigger and the characters are NOT mine!  
  
A/N~ Havinga writer's block right now...So I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks! Anyway, *wow* I didn't get any flames! I'm   
  
sooooo happy! Thanks everyone who reviwed!  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
The sounds of music drifted to them far before they reached the Dancing Square. It was a fast and pounding rythm. A   
  
chant of some sort reached Marle's ears. She frowned slightly and tried to make out what it was. " Jurrasic rythm...Jurrasic  
  
rythm...."  
  
She frowned again. Definately different from the music she was used to. She was accustomed to listening to operas and  
  
symphonies and the like, and compared to this odd, new music, they were sadly old fashioned and dreary.   
  
She sighed softly. Then again, she had always thought that of the elegant court dances and balls and orchestras   
  
anyway.  
  
" Am I really that boring?" Crono teased.   
  
Marle shook her head no. It wasn't him, it was just every time she thought of home it got her down.  
  
Crono joked around a bit more, but Marle only half listened. By the time they reached the Dancing Square, she was so  
  
lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed the music at all.  
  
And then, Crono squeezed her hand. Lightly, true, but it it still sent a wave of excitement through her. " Oh God."   
  
Thought Marle. How many times was she supposed to feel this dizzy, heart pounding feeling?   
  
" Coming?" He asked her. Marle shook her head, and Crono took it the wrong way. " No?"  
  
" N-No! Of course I'm coming." Marle said quickly. She looked at the crowd gathered around the stage and felt  
  
slightly nervous. What if one of them recognized her? What if-? No, she wasn't going to let thoughts like that ruin her time  
  
at the fair. Let them see her, but she knew one thing. She was out to have a good time today, and that's exactly what she   
  
planned to do.  
  
She eagerly jumped forward. " Come on!" She laughed.   
  
Crono smiled at her. Then he started dancing and wow, Marle was impressed. He was a very good dancer.  
  
At first, however, Marle wasn't sure what to do. Did she dance around in circle? Should she swing her hips? Would it  
  
be alright if she- Finally, Marle simply decided to watch the woman on the stage, who was clearly the lead performer, and   
  
follow her movemonts.  
  
Marle became so absorbed in the dancing that she failed to take notice in anything else. Left, right, rotate hips,  
  
fling arms out, and then gracefully come to a halt.   
  
However, she did notice the burst of applause when she finished.   
  
Marle blushed at the cheers and whistles. Where these people really clapping for her? She turned to Crono, a shy   
  
smile spreading across her face at his awed expression. Then she faced the crowd again and her heartbeat seemed to stop.  
  
There, in the amidst the many faces in the crowd, was Mary.  
  
  
A/N~ Sorry if this one is so short! Like I said, got writers block. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Diares~Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ *bored sigh* Not mine.  
  
A/N~ I owe everyone a big apology for taking so long. I really am sorry! And to think, I was  
  
even considering stopping this fic...But I would also like to say thanks to everyone who   
  
reviewed!!! So, first thanks GuinevereKoopa! I will do one from Crono's POV, I promise!   
  
Chrono 17, I will try to update sooner than I do now. How long has it been? A week, or two?  
  
Xzanayu, I finally continued...Aragorn, thanks, and Super Saiyajin no Ouji, I did check out  
  
your stuff and it's AWESOME. You rule! I promise to try and write more!!! Akemi Akibi!   
  
Thank you!!! Eat the chicken you say? Well than later eat the chicken he shall! And,  
  
finally, Milz. * Looks over shoulder* I keep on watching for flying forks now...But if it  
  
weren't for you I wouldn't of continued!!! Thanks!!!Thanks all of you!!! Love you all! And   
  
so, now presenting, the painfully short ninth chapter! Please read and review!!!  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Marle unfroze. She did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment.  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran faster than she'd ever run in her life, dodging in between people and carts  
  
and wagons and tents, her heart thudding and her pulse a dull roar in her ears. She wasn't  
  
afraid; okay, so she was, but that was besides the point. She wasn't that afraid, really,  
  
just....nervous. Yes, that was it, nervous. Nervous of what father would do when he found   
  
out.  
  
If he found out.  
  
She didn't stop until she reached the fountain, panting and out of breath. A second  
  
later Crono caught up to her, worry and confusion apparent on his features.   
  
" What was that all about?" He demanded.  
  
" He's not out of breath at all." Marle realized resentfully. He probably did this   
  
kind of thing all the time.  
  
Marle regained her composure. " Nothing." She said smugly, brushing aside his query   
  
with a flick of her ponytail as she turned away from him.  
  
Crono opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Marle was reminded of a   
  
fish. At that thought, she laughed.  
  
Crono's brows lowered suspiciously. " What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
Marle guessed he had decided to drop the subject of her rather odd behavior, and for  
  
that she was thankful. She wasn't quite sure how she would have explained anyway. " Oh,   
  
nothing." She told him, in between her giggles.  
  
Crono's eyebrows now rose. " You expect me to believe that?" Marle nodded, and Crono  
  
rose his eyebrows even higher.   
  
" If they rise any higher," Marle thought with another giggle. " They'll disappear  
  
into his hair!"   
  
" Well?" Crono repeated. " What's so funny that you can't deem it worthy to share with me?"  
Marle smiled at him, and was surprised to see the hint of a blush on his cheeks.   
  
" It's just..." She broke off to laugh. " You looked like a fish!" Then she repeated exactly  
  
what he had done, in between fits of laughter.  
  
Crono laughed along with her, then an evil smile spread across his face and he   
  
lunged for her.   
  
" Wha-What?" Marle barely had time to speak before he had descended on her, tickling  
  
her ribs and everywhere imaginable. " S-Stop!" She managed to cry, but to no avail. He was  
  
still tickling her mercilessly, and when he finally did stop, she was still laughing so   
  
hard she thought her ribs had cracked.   
  
Crono smirked at her, and an idea came to her head. She grinned devilishly before   
  
starting her own tickling attack on him. His loud laughter drew many stares and smirks and   
  
comments like, " He's got another one."  
  
Marle felt uneasy upon hearing those words, so she stopped, and yet again Crono and  
  
her were caught in a magical moment. It was like no one else was there but the two of them.  
  
And, again, the mood was spoiled.   
  
Crono and Marle righted themselves. She didn't know what Crono was feeling, but she  
  
herself was very embarrassed and wanted to put the whole incident behind her.   
  
Crono coughed, as if trying to change the subject. " How about we go see another  
  
attraction?" He asked cordially. " After all, that is what you asked me to do."  
  
For some reason, Marle was disappointed.  
  
  
A/N~ Whatcha think? Incredibally OOC? Aweful? Or wonderfully good? Hmmm...Well please read   
  
and review!!! 


	10. Announcement

Not a Chapter!!!  
  
I just wanted to say sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I've been having a few personal   
  
problems, and it's been rough. I might even stop writing for awhile. If I should continue, however, the next chapter  
  
should hopefully be put up by next week, if not sooner. Again, I apologize. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~Lalita~ 


	11. Chapter Ten

Diaries~Marle  
  
by Lalita  
  
  
Disclaimer~ I own no part of anything.  
  
  
Author's Note~ Well... I'm back!!! ^^ Finally, huh? I'd like to apologize for taking so friggin long! And thank you to all   
  
of my reviewers! You guys are the best!!! ^^ Well, here's Chapter 10, so please read and enjoy and review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
" The next stop is the races," Crono informed Marle. He seemed eager to get there. Maybe it's his favorite   
  
part of the fair, Marle thought. So she matched his swift pace with a brisk walk of her own.  
  
When they arrived, Crono stopped by an old man. He leaned on the wooden viewing stand. " Hey Old Jack,"   
  
he said easily.   
  
Old Jack, Marle presumed, was the old man, who leaned in closer to peer at her. " Hello, Crono," he said   
  
distractedly. " And who is tis young lady you've found?"  
  
There was a hint of a blush on Crono's cheecks. " Ah...Well, Old Jack, she's my friend. Marle."  
  
" Oh... She certainly is quite different than the ones I'm used to seeing you with," Old Jack commented.  
  
Marle bit her tongue and forced a smile on her face. It came out more like a grimace. " Well, I'm one of a   
  
kind, Mr. Jack," she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.  
  
Crono wisely changed the subject. " So who do you think will win?"  
  
" Well, I'd say the calico cat has the best chance, sonny. I've been watching him all day and..."  
  
Marle mentally tuned out the men as they placed wagers and made boring conversation. She interested   
  
herself, instead, with the race participants.  
  
There was a darling calico cat, a knight, a foot soldier, and a green runner. Marle watched them   
  
interestedly while they raced, and gathered up her courage to walk over to them while they were on a break. She   
  
figured Crono wouldn't notice her absence, and hardly miss her if he did. She glanced over her shoulder; as she had   
  
suspected, Old Jack and Crono were still in a engaged in what looked to be a serious conversation, but was more   
  
likely or not a talk involving activities at the fair and the boring talk men went on and on about.  
  
Marle stepped shyly into the small circle of racers. " Hi," she said softly, and smiled timidly.  
  
" Hey." They all said and cleared a space for her in their small bunch.  
  
" We were just having lunch," explained the foot soldier. " Care to join us?"  
  
" I would love to," Marle said. This time her smile was genuine, and it dazzled the men.  
  
" It's not often that we get to keep company of pretty ladies such as yourself," the knight said gruffly.  
  
" Oh, I'm sure you have tons of maidens flocking to meet you all the time," Marle said, blushing. She   
  
scooped the kitten up into her arms and proceeded to feed it food off of her plate.  
  
" None as pretty as you," the foot soldier gushed. He was staring at her with utter adoration.  
  
All of a sudden, a familiar voice cut off their conversation.   
  
" There you are," Crono said, standing above Marle.  
  
" Hello, Crono," Marle said. She patted down a spot next to her. " Care to join us?"  
  
" No thanks. We'd better be going if you want to see more of the fair," Crono snapped and hauled Marle to  
  
her feet.  
  
" Wait! Let me go!" Marle instantly struggled against him, but she was no match for him as he dragged her   
  
away into a secluded corner.  
  
Fire flashed in her emerald green eyes. " How dare you!" she screeched. " That was rude and-"  
  
" And you should be thanking me for it," Crono said curtly.  
  
" Thank you? Thank you! I'll show you my thanks!" Marle crossed her arms and glared at him. She almost   
  
spit on him, but that was below her.  
  
" Don't you know what guys like that are after?" Crono asked, face flaming with anger and embarresment.   
  
" I guess you wouldn't, being your a girl and all, but that one bloke looked about to pounce on you any second!"  
  
" That's ridiculous! All I was doing was-"  
  
" All you were doing was egging him on, smiling and giggling like you were," Crono said bitterly.   
  
Hot tears stung Marle' eyes. " How can you say that?" she whispered.  
  
" Ah, hell." Crono swore. His arms encircled around her. " Marle, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm   
  
thinking."  
  
Marle sniffed. She pulled herself out of his embrace, and was instantly sorry. " It's alright," she assured   
  
him. She touched his arm. " Thank you," she said, sincerity shining in here eyes.  
  
" Right." Crono caughed. " Well then, let's get around to seeing the rest of the fair, shall we?" 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Diaries~ Marle

  
  
  
  


by Lalita 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer~ *yawn* Chrono Trigger isn't mine...

  
  


Author Notes~ *dies of shock* HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED?!?! I am soooooo sorry! *sobs* Can all of you forgive me? I've been so lazy... So I apologize. And now for the thank yous- I have A LOT!!! 

  
  


Guinevere Koopa~ *sniffles* As corny as this may sound, you're reviews DO mean a lot to me and THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!!

Goku's Girl~ Another one of my favorite reviewers... ^__^ Thanks a lot! I really appreciate how you tell me exactly what you like- or didn't- in the story. It helps a lot!

Rollie~ I'm continuing! Don't hurt me!!!

Xzanayu~ ^^ I can't say I hurried with this chapter... But I will try to with the next one!

Milz~ *ducks as several forks or thrown at my head*

Akemi Akebi~ Love your reviews too!!!

And that's all I have time for right now... Sorry if I missed anyone- I know I did- but I'll get ya next time!!! ^___^ But really, thanks. You guys are what keep me writing!

  
  


Marle's Diary

  
  


Chapter Elevel

  
  


" Hmmm.... So what's next?" Marle asked, as Crono and she made their way across the fairgrounds. She quickly scanned the place for something they hadn't yet done, and her emerald eyes rested a large, foreboding tent. A woman was proclaiming it as, " The Tent of Horrors ", and although she wasn't keen to go in it, Marle didn't want Crono thinking she was a coward. Tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, she said, " Let's go in there." Not waiting for a reply, she headed off towards it, walking swiftly.

Crono followed behind her, looking amused, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Marle. " What?" she snapped, annoyed. " You don't think I can handle it, just because I'm a girl?"

Shaking with suppressed laughter, Crono managed to say, " No... I'm just not sure I can handle it."

Marle rolled her eyes and proceeded to the entrance, which was big and dark. Squinting inside, she could make out a small figure, seemingly floating in air... Floating in air!? What?! 

" Are you sure you want to go in there, dear?" the old crone standing next to the tent whispered into Marle's ear. Her breath was foul and Marle wrinkled her nose. " There are horrors inside you have never seen."

Ignoring the woman's comment, Marle stepped inside, and instantly jumped back. The two torches inside, placed on either ends of a barred cell, had lept to life, but that had not been what had made Marle gasp. A face, with two hands, was levitating in the air, and at her astonishment, the face grinned, revealing its toothless mouth. " Welcome," it said, " to the Tent of Horrors. I am Norstein Bekkler. How many silver points do you wish to spend?"

Marle glanced over her shoulder at Crono, who was just as awestruck as she. Shaking his head, Crono stepped forward. " Forty points is all we have," he mumbled to Marle.

But the thing- whatever it was- heard. It clapped its hands in delight and exclaimed, " Forty points it is!" Abruptly, the cell opened. Marle stepped back uneasily, but she needn't have. Standing in the shadowed doorway was someone who looked exactly like Crono... Marle's head jerked from the real Crono to the one who had just left the cell. It couldn't be! What kind of trickery was this? She had never seen anything like it, even from the court jesters...

" Just mimic everything your clone does," Bekkler instructed. Crono nodded, eyeing the clone warily, and his hand was stroking his sword hilt, as if he would rather slice it to bits. The clone laughed, its noise hollow and rebounding across the tent, which looked more like a dungeon than a tent on the inside. Crono laughed. The clone went on laughing for a few more moments, then it raised its left arm. Crono did too. On and on it went, faster and faster, until Norstein Bekkler clapped his hands again and said excitedly, " Good! Good! The clone will be delivered to your house."

" I can't believe we wasted forty silver points for a stupid clone," Crono grumbled as they exited the Tent of Horrors. 

Tilting head back to look at him, Marle said, " There's really not much more to do at the fair, is there?"

Crono shook his head. " Nope."

They decided to browse through shops, even though Marle had no intention of buying. She was looking at a particularly beautiful brooch, which sparked her interest, when the man sitting on the cloth gasped. He was garbed in heavy blue robes, several amulets hanging from around his neck. Swords and other such things lay beside him, temporarily forgotten. He pointed at the pendant Marle wore, a gleam in his eyes. " That... that pendant," he whispered reverently.

Marle looked around uncomfortably. Her fingers went to the pendant and stroked it, as she always did when she was nervous.

The man bowed, his robes sweeping low to the ground. " I am Melchoir," he stated, then his hungry eyes lifted to the pendant again. " I collect and sell many beautiful and rare items. That, my lady, is just a thing. Would you like to sell it? We could even make a trade-"

" I'm sorry," Marle interrupted. " It's very important. You see, it's a family heirloom."

Still, Melchoir persisted. When Crono appeared, standing beside Marle, the man turned to him. " Perhaps you can convince your lovely accomplice to sell that beautiful pendant?"

Crono stiffened. " It's not for sale," he said in a short, clipped tone. Steering Marle away from Melchoir, he murmured, " You might want to watch out for the salesmen here. They don't give up."

" Like someone I know," Marle said, grinning. Crono grinned back, and Marle reveled in how white his teeth were. Most villagers had yellow stained teeth, but, then again, Marle suspected that Crono was very different from most villagers. 

A sudden shout made them jump. " Lucca's exhibit at the end of the fair is now open! Go, all who want to be blown to smithereens!" There was a fair round of laughter at this, and then the crowds resumed their activities.

Marle was bursting with questions. " Who's Lucca? Why did that man say anyone who want would be blown to pieces?"

Crono chuckled. " Hold it there, I can only answer one question at a time, you know." Marle tapped her foot impatiently. Still chortling, Crono said, " Lucca is a friend of mine. She's an inventor, so she's probably got another crazy contraption to display." He jerked his head in the general direction of Gato, the fighting robot. " She created Gato and loads of other things. The last time, though, her invention blew up and it took hours to extinguish the fire it caused."

" I'm surprised they let her come back. It sounds dangerous to me," Marle remarked, but her mind was occupied elsewhere. Crono had said Lucca was a friend of his... She wondered whether or not this Lucca was a friend like the millions of other girls were. Vaguely, she thought Lucca must be pretty. Why else would Crono bother with her? 

" Candy! Candy! Right here, with a bit of gossip! Only two silver coins, or ten silver points!" A woman bellowed. She had set up her stall right next to the entrance to Lucca's show. 

Marle, wiling to waste more time before meeting the " friend " of Crono, said absently, " I'd like some candy, Crono. If you don't mind."

Crono shook his head to indicate that he didn't mind, then dug deep into his pockets and withdrew two silver coins. " Go on, pick out some candy," the woman urged Marle. Then, while Marle was examining jar after jar of treats, she peered suspiciously at Crono. " Have you heard the latest gossip?" she grunted. Crono shook his head again, and the woman leaned in closer. " They say the king's daughter is running loose. Says he can't manage her." The woman laughed, but a little ways away, the color had drained out of Marle's face. She had heard every word. " What kind of man can't handle his own daughter! She must be no proper princess!" The woman cackled. " I says, all she needs is discipline. She's probably a spoiled brat, who can get whatever she wants. Let her life a peasant's life for a day! She'll become humble enough!"

Marle, oddly subdued, walked over and despondently announced she had picked out her candy, but all thoughts of candy and Lucca had been pushed out of her mind by a bigger, much more fearsome worry- her father. " If the common people already know I've run away, then that must mean father's looking for me. Oh... What am I supposed to do? I should go back, but I don't want to leave yet..." Marle trailed off in thought, her face pinched in a frown. 

" Hey, what's wrong? Is the candy sour?" Crono asked, looking at Marle out of the corner of his eye. 

Marle nodded, even though she had not taken a lick of her candy. Staring ahead at the upcoming display, she decided that she would stay to see this Lucca and her invention. After that, she would leave. 

Marle fought the waves of disappointment washing over her.

  
  
  
  


Ending Author Notes~ So... What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Suggestions? Give me opinions! Please read and review!


End file.
